Ciruelas ácidas
by Nubia Levoh
Summary: Es el cumpleaños número diecisiete de Tomoyo y la joven está decidida a confesar su amor a su querida amiga de la niñez. ¿Podrá hacerlo?, ¿logrará pronunciar aquellas palabras que han estado guardadas en su corazón por tanto tiempo? Tomoyo ya no puede ocultar sus sentimientos y más al escuchar los avances en la relación de su amiga con el joven Li. (YURI - Tomoyo x Sakura)
1. Chapter 1

Tosía, tosía mucho por haberse atragantado con un pedazo de pastel recién horneado. Había estado llevándola bien hasta aquel incómodo momento, después de todo era su cumpleaños número diecisiete y la celebración por haber terminado la escuela sin problemas. Ella estuvo sonriendo todo el tiempo, a cada instante, casi con dolor, su buen humor y su dulce carácter se mantenían a flote siempre y hasta aquel instante las cosas habían estado muy bien, pero al escuchar que la persona que más amaba en el mundo estaba haciendo ciertas cosas con su novio, cosas discretas para una chica tímida en el amor claro está, no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se estremeciera y su garganta se cerrase impidiendo el paso de la comida. Tomoyo tosió varias veces, aun teniendo bebida muy cerca prefería esa sensación de ahogo a tener que seguir escuchando las palabras de su amiga, palabras que le atravesaban el corazón cual agujas. Sabía que no debería sorprenderse, pero una cosa era ignorar que estuvieran pasando ciertos acontecimientos en la vida de su amada Sakura y otra, que la misma jovencita se lo comentase. Había pasado un tiempo desde que cesaron las grabaciones a su amiga, simplemente ahora le dolía demasiado, quizás se debía a que ya no eran unas niñas y la relación de Sakura era más real que nunca. Tomoyo recuperó el aliento, pero sus ojos mostraron cierta tristeza al querer aferrarse a una imagen de su amiga siendo una niña, y a pesar de que viese aquellos videos que tanto atesoraba una y otra vez, nada haría que el tiempo retrocediera.

\- Tomoyo ¿estás bien? ¿te traigo algo? - preguntó su amiga preocupada.

\- No, no te preocupes, ya me está pasando.

\- Lo siento, sé que últimamente solo hablo de Shaoran, no debí hacerlo y más un día como hoy – Sakura se ruborizó hasta las orejas, se veía demasiado adorable como para molestarse con ella.

\- Es normal hablar de la persona que amas, sabes que siempre los he apoyado.

\- Entonces… ¿crees que está bien que yo deje que me bese a cada rato? Bueno, Shaoran y yo no sabemos nada de esto, pero después del primer beso a los quince años las cosas fueron un poco más fáciles. ¿Debería permitir que él me toque más? ¿Es lo normal?, todo esto es nuevo para nosotros y no sé si estamos por buen camino. - preguntó Sakura muy colorada, a pesar de su edad aun seguía siendo una niña, el toque carmesí en sus mejillas aceleraba el corazón de su amiga, quien últimamente se forzaba demasiado a sonreír mientras escuchaba cosas como esta.

\- Pienso que aun es muy pronto, es mejor ir paso a paso. Sé que Shaoran es un caballero y sabrá esperar el momento debido, así que no te preocupes y sé como siempre.

\- ¡Muchas gracias Tomoyo! La verdad estaba preocupada por esto, tenía miedo de estar siendo muy infantil…

\- Esa inocencia es lo que amamos de ti, nunca cambies mi querida Sakura.

\- Sí, realmente te lo agradezco. Por cierto, ¿la fiesta es el sábado no?

\- Sí, le dije a mi madre que sería mejor postergarlo para ese día, así todos podrán venir. Hoy solo quise que estuvieramos las dos solas, como antes, perdóname si fui egoísta, ya que ni Shaoran ni Kero pudieron venir.

\- Es cierto, hace meses que no teníamos un momento para nosotras, he estado tan al pendiente de Shaoran y bueno, Kero no se quejó porque sabe que le enviarás dulces. Lo siento Tomoyo, no quiero que las cosas cambien, pero…

\- Pero no se puede evitar ¿no?

\- Prometo que tendremos más reuniones como estas, sólo tú y yo.

\- Gracias Sakura, eres tan amable. Por cierto, hay otro motivo por el cual solo te pedí a ti que vinieras, es algo que debí decirte hace mucho.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

Tomoyo respiró profundamente, en esos momentos sujetó las manos de su amiga y la miró fijamente a los ojos. ¿Podría decírselo?, Sakura había crecido lo suficiente para entender muchas cosas, pero temía que el trato entre ellas no fuese el mismo después de escuchar aquellas palabras. Pese a todo, Tomoyo continuó.

\- ¿Recuerdas que te dije una vez que tenía una persona amada y que lo entenderías al crecer?

\- Claro que lo recuerdo.

\- Pues, yo… debí contarte en esa época, tal vez ahora las cosas serían diferentes…

\- Puedes decirme lo que quieras, para eso son las amigas. Siempre tendrás mi apoyo, y me encantaría conocer a tu persona especial.

\- Sí, amigas… - dijo Tomoyo sin evitar dejar escapar un dejo de dolor en su voz.

\- ¿Tomoyo? ¿Qué sucede?

\- Perdón, pero mejor te lo contaré el día de la fiesta, un poco más de suspenso está bien ¿no?

\- Claro, aunque moría de ganas por saberlo.

\- El sábado te lo diré, lo prometo.

Sakura sonrió como siempre, a sus dieciciete años era una bella jovencita, sus rasgos se habían afinado más y su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros, después de tanto tiempo había decidido dejárselo crecer en homenaje a su madre, y claro está, que a esa edad se parecía muchísimo a Nadeshiko. Cuando Sakura se marchó, Tomoyo se retiró a su habitación y cerró la puerta, en sus manos llevaba un lindo paquete envuelto en papel de regalo con detalles de flores de cerezo, arreglo que estaba a punto de arruinarse por las gruesas lágrimas que en ese momento caían como lluvia. Tomoyo deseaba sonreír, deseaba ser como antes, pero el amor por Sakura había crecido tanto que ya no podía soportarlo.

¿Si se lo hubiera dicho antes las cosas serian diferentes?

¿Podría Sakura amar a otra chica así de simple?

¿Si le contaba de su amor el sábado tendría una oportunidad?

¿O solo sería cruel al desear eso sabiendo que tenía una relación con Shaoran Li?

Tomoyo se sentó sobre la cama y dejó el regalo a un lado, iba a tomar un largo baño para despejar su mente y calmar su corazón, cuando sonó el timbre del celular, no tenía deseos de tocar aquel aparato y menos contestar la llamada, pero algo dentro de ella le dijo que lo hiciera y sin esperar más tomó el celular con una mano.

\- Daidouji al habla, ¿sí? Oh… - Tomoyo se sorprendió al escuchar una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea, pero lo reconoció inmediatamente – Hiiragizawa Eriol, hace mucho no tenía el gusto de escucharte. – Tomoyo respiró profundo y trató de sonar como siempre.

\- Recibí tu invitación a la celebración por tu cumpleaños el sábado, solo deseaba confirmar nuestra asistencia. Claro, si no te molesta tener la presencia de Spinel y Ruby revoloteando por ahí.

\- Estaré encantada, además Yukito y Kero también vendrán, sé que les agradará verse después de tiempo.

\- Daidoju mi llamada se debe también a otro asunto, sé que no debo ser entrometido, pero dada a la confianza forjada estos años, no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti… ¿sabes a que me refiero no?

\- Sí, y no esperaba menos de ti. ¿Desde cuando lo sabes? - La voz de Tomoyo se volvió un poco temblorosa.

\- Desde la primaria…

\- Creerás que soy rara…

\- Estás hablando con la reencarnación de un mago que tiene dos guardianes y una novia algo mayor que él, ¿no crees que esa palabra debería ser para mí? – dijo Eriol con voz cálida, haciendo que Tomoyo se sintiera más en confianza.

\- Claro que no, tú siempre has sido maduro, jamás podría pensar eso. Además, tú y la profesora Mizuki hacen una linda pareja.

\- Y yo menos, solo que no deseo ver a una amiga querida sufrir por amor. A decir verdad, mis planes para todos eran otros, Yukito debía amar a Sakura, pero se enamoró del hermano, Sakura ama a Shaoran, Y tú la amas a ella. El amor es algo tan poderoso que ni la magia puede alterar su rumbo.

\- No te preocupes, estaré bien.

\- Sakura no te ha rechazado porque nunca le dijiste lo que sentías, ¿no crees que es hora de hacerlo?

\- Claro, para que me rechace formalmente…

\- ¿Y si no lo hace? Todo puede pasar…

\- Gracias por preocuparte por mí, y sé que esto acabará el sábado, se lo diré en la fiesta.

\- De corazón, te deseo lo mejor Daidouji.

\- Creo que es la primera vez que en verdad tengo miedo a decir algo.

\- Sea lo que pase nosotros estaremos apoyándote.

\- En verdad gracias.

Tomoyo dejó el celular a un lado y se dispuso abrir el regalo que Sakura le había entregado, se trataba de un bello arbolito de cuarzo de varios colores, llamado el "árbol de la felicidad", que según lo que decía la caja, le traía suerte y felicidad a quien tenía uno. Tomoyo respiró profundamente, cuando era niña siempre pensó que su amor por Sakura nunca le traería problema alguno, era muy feliz con tenerla como amiga y poder grabarla a cada instante, la quería puramente y hasta se alegró con la idea de que Shaoran estuviese enamorado de ella, ambos siempre hicieron una muy buena pareja, pero eran unos niños en ese momento… Tomoyo deseaba secretamente que las cosas fueran así siempre, pero después de que Sakura le contase de su primer beso, las cosas cambiaron mucho en el pequeño y feliz mundo privado de Tomoyo. La joven no podía ignorar más aquella presión en el pecho, aquella sensación de dolor cada vez que escuchaba acerca de la relación de su querida amiga con el joven extranjero.

\- Lo haré el sábado, prometo que me armaré de valor y esperaré cualquier tipo de respuesta – la joven de cabellos negros se sintió aliviada por el momento, pero sabía que la fiesta llegaría en unos días y tendría que olvidar los nervios que sintió frente a Sakura. Tomoyo se recostó sobre la cama mientras contemplaba cariñosamente aquel arbolito de la felicidad, pidiendo mentalmente que le trajera eso precisamente.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

En esos momentos se pasaba las manos por los pliegues de su vestido color rosa pálido, los cuales estaban más planchados y marcados gracias al constante roce de sus nerviosas manos. Aquel día al fin había llegado y realmente, estuviera más emocionada y alegre si no tuviese sobre sus espaldas el peso de aquella confesión y sobre todo de las consecuencias que traerían. Siempre había sido alguien con mucho valor, su madre le había enseñado a no ser tímida y mostrarse tal cual era, pero la verdad es que Tomoyo Daidouji guardaba más secretos que la propia Sakura y estos mismos secretos hacían que a sus tiernos diecisiete años ya no pudiera soportar la vida sin revelarlos. Tomoyo lucía hermosa aquella noche, se había recogido el cabello en un moño y decorado con perlas originales, el vestido era largo para la ocasión y llevaba guantes a juego. La fiesta se había vuelto un evento social y muchos fotógrafos de conocidas revistas se encontraban en el lugar, era más como una presentación en sociedad como acostumbraban hacer antes y su madre estaba muy orgullosa de no haber escatimado en gastos para que su única hija luciera resplandeciente aquella noche. Había música en vivo, grandes mesas bellamente decoradas que ofrecían todo tipo de comidas y bebidas, los invitados llegaban a cada instante y eso hacía que Tomoyo tuviera que moverse de un lado a otro para poder darles la bienvenida y agradecerles por su presencia, aparte cada uno llevaba obsequios para ella que iba colocando cuidadosamente sobre un espacio decorado con grandes lazos, especialmente para las cajas multicolores que a esa hora ya eran incontables. La joven de cabellos negros sonreía para las fotos, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección salvo que aun no había llegado la única persona a la que deseaba ver con todo su ser.

Y cuando se disponía a sentarse un rato, su madre le indicó con la mirada la llegada de su amiga querida y de toda su familia, incluyendo a Shaoran Li. Tomoyo apresuró el paso y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar efusivamente a su amiga, obviamente, Sakura Lucía uno de los vestidos que Tomoyo le había confeccionado hace poco, su primer vestido largo color blanco con los hombros desnudos y cinturón que llevaba hilos de plata, aunque Sakura no sabía esto. Tomoyo un poco avergonzada les dio la bienvenida a todos y los llevó hasta una mesa preparada especialmente para ellos, en donde Kerberos, que iba escondido en el bolso de la joven, podría comer libremente lo que quisiera al igual que Yukito, que lucía realmente apuesto al lado de Touya. Tomoyo cambió su expresión ligeramente al ver que el hermano de Sakura y Yukito se habían convertido oficialmente en una linda pareja, tanto que ahora asistía a todas las reuniones como miembro de la familia, la joven sintió unas punzadas de envidia, si tan solo se hubiese confesado a Sakura desde niñas… realmente fue una tonta al creer que ella no lo comprendería, era algo de lo que siempre se arrepentiría y más cuando Sakura había aceptado como lo más normal del mundo el amor de Yukito por su hermano.

\- El joven Hiiragizawa llegó hace un momento, mandaré a que le comuniquen que ya llegaron – dijo Tomoyo disponiéndose a llamar a uno de las empleadas.

\- Gracias Tomoyo, pero creo que no será necesario – dijo Sakura sonriendo al ver a Spinel apareciendo por detrás mientras le hacia señas a Kero.

\- ¿No es riesgoso dejar a esos dos por ahí? – dijo Touya preocupado ante la cantidad de gente.

\- No te preocupes, aparté esta mesa especialmente para ustedes, además la mesa de Eriol está a unos pasos de aquí, Kero y Spinel tienen separado muchos dulces y botanas en la parte de atrás en donde nadie los molestará.

\- Siempre tan amable Tomoyo – dijo Shaoran sonriéndole.

\- Todo está maravilloso y tú luces muy bella. No puedo creer cuanto han crecido chicas – dijo el señor Kinomoto sintiéndose un poco melancólico al ver lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo. – Debo verme viejo al lado de ustedes.

\- No diga eso señor Kinomoto, además me prometió que bailaría una de las piezas conmigo.

\- Creo que tendrá que hacer fila, he visto que muchos están interesados por bailar, aunque sea una vez contigo Tomoyo – dijo Eriol apareciendo por detrás de la cortina con la profesora Mizuki del brazo. A sus diecisiete años Eriol se veía mucho más maduro que todos, era alto y con un buen porte, llevaba con orgullo del brazo a Kaho Mizuki, ellos estaban comprometidos y se casarían una vez que Eriol tuviese la mayoría de edad. – A menos que ya tengas a alguien especial con quien desees pasar la velada – agregó con una leve sonrisa de complicidad.

\- No, claro que no, estaré encantada de poder darles al menos unos minutos a todos, deseo muchas fotos y más con ustedes – dijo Tomoyo con voz nerviosa al principio, pero disimulándola rápidamente.

Tomoyo tuvo que ausentarse un instante porque debía darle la bienvenida a los demás invitados. Su madre estaba tan ocupada como ella y al parecer no podría regresar con su amiga hasta después del baile principal. La joven observaba a la distancia como Sakura reía con Shaoran, ambos formaban un cuadro bastante agradable y más al lado de la familia Kinomoto, aquel grupo parecía estar pasándola realmente bien, cosa que le hizo dudar sobre su confesión. ¿Cómo podría ver a la cara a Shaoran después de aquello? En ese instante Tomoyo se sintió muy egoísta, lo peor es que el mismo Shaoran había ido, días antes, a entregarle un paquete de parte de Meiling Li, la joven lamentaba mucho no poder asistir a la fiesta por tener que arreglar unos asuntos con su escuela. Todos eran amables con ella, todos la apreciaban por su modo de ser, y entre tantas sonrisas fingidas quería llorar, había esperado tanto tiempo por ese día y ahora lo único que deseaba era que se acabase, quería estar a solas en su habitación sabiendo que no había confesado su amor a Sakura y las cosas seguían como siempre, como debían de ser.

El primer baile lo bailó con el señor Kinomoto, luego siguieron Touya, Yukito, Shaoran, Eriol y otras personas de las cuales solo sabía el nombre gracias a su madre. Durante todo ese tiempo se desconectó totalmente del mundo, solo iba de un lado al otro del salón, dando vueltas, sonriendo mecánicamente, agradeciendo elogios y rechazando varios intentos de coqueteo de parte de ciertos jovencitos que sabían muy bien que sería la heredera de la fortuna Daidouji al morir su madre. Tomoyo se dejaba llevar sin más y por los aplausos que recibía con cada pausa supuso que lo estaba haciendo bien, pero a pesar del lujo del salón, de la alegría de los invitados, de los numerosos regalos que había recibido, sus ojos solo estaban clavados en una sola persona que se encontraba aplaudiendo entre la multitud. Al terminar el baile agradeció a todos, se sentía un poco mareada con tantas vueltas y con todo lo que tenía en la mente, por lo que se dispuso a tomar un poco de aire en los jardines. La fiesta seguía su curso y después de los bailes ceremoniales todos podían disfrutar de temas variados para todas las edades, varias personas se encontraban bailando cuando ella se escabulló al exterior, gracias a eso nadie extrañaría su presencia al menos por un largo rato. Tomoyo deseaba alejarse lo más posible de todo el ruido y se dirigió al centro de aquel laberinto de plantas y arbustos, un lugar en donde podía disfrutar de una linda banca de madera y de una relajante pileta bajo la luz de la luna. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver una figura conocida, sentada con las manos cruzadas como si esperase a alguien.

\- Sakura… - al verla Tomoyo tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo, pero no lo hizo y se sentó a su lado conteniendo los nervios.

\- Eriol me dijo que te esperara aquí, cualquiera se perdería, pero use una de las cartas para llegar a tiempo – dijo Sakura sonriéndole como de costumbre – Él me dijo que tenías algo importante que decirme y no podías esperar a mañana.

 _Estoy totalmente acorralada…_

 _Pero aun es mi decisión…_

 _Y yo…_

 _Yo…_

 _Desearía jamás salir de este laberinto verde…_

 _Desearía que solo existiéramos las dos en el mundo…_

\- ¿Tomoyo? ¿Te sientes mal? – dijo Sakura al ver la mirada perdida de su amiga. Era una noche de primavera y el ambiente estaba cálido, pero al tocar las manos de la joven las sintió heladas.

\- Sakura… yo te quiero mucho…

\- Y yo también, ¿hay algo que te preocupe?

\- Sí, me preocupa lo que va a suceder después de lo que voy a hacer…

\- No comprendo Tomoyo, por favor dime si tienes algún problema. Juntas lo podremos…

Sakura no pudo terminar la frase porque Tomoyo sujetó su rostro con ambas manos y besó aquellos lindos labios. En esos segundos solo deseaba con toda su alma y con cada partícula de su ser borrar cada beso, cada sensación que le había producido su rival extranjero. Tomoyo apretó más aquellos cálidos labios y al profundizar el beso sus lenguas rozaron de tal manera que Sakura se apartó con una mirada aterrada en el rostro. Sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas, casi parecía que se incendiarían de un momento al otro, sus ojos mostraban sorpresa y miedo al mismo tiempo, expresión que solo había visto en contadas ocasiones cuando se encontraban presas de las travesuras de las cartas. Pero esto era totalmente diferente, la expresión de Sakura no solo era sorpresa o temor por lo sucedido, había algo más… una palabra que Tomoyo no quería por nada del mundo pronunciar. Intentó acercarse a su amiga, pero ella salió corriendo en esos instantes perdiéndose entre los arbustos y la oscuridad de la noche.

La joven nada pudo decir, todo había acabado para ella, ni siquiera sabía que decirle a su madre para evitar el resto de la noche, ni que sucedería con Sakura. Todo había sido tan rápido, tan abrupto que ni ella podía procesar todo lo sucedido minutos antes, no podía creer que hubiese besado a Sakura sin decir absolutamente nada, había deseado confesado su amor debidamente, decirle cuanto la amaba y desde cuando lo hacía, tocarle las manos, besárselas, hacer que se sintiera lo suficientemente cómoda como para poder confesársele, pero jamás, ni en sus más locos sueños se imaginó que obviaría todas esas palabras y la besaría por un impulso. Tomoyo no podía llorar, tenía que regresar a la fiesta, pero sus piernas le temblaban y no pudo evitar que cayeran algunas lágrimas de dolor por sus mejillas.

Al final no supo como terminó todo, ni como acabó tapada hasta los ojos en su cama horas más tarde. Lloraba, lloraba tanto que sentía que su corazón explotaría en cualquier momento, había usado la poca cordura que le quedaba para regresar a la fiesta, obviamente Sakura y su familia se había marchado exceptuando a Touya y Yukito, quienes hablaban en voz baja y le dirigían miradas extrañas a lo lejos. Ellos lo sabían, lo podía sentir, Eriol y los suyos también lo sabrían, todo había acabado muy mal y no quería ni imaginar como había regresado Sakura a la fiesta. – Lo arruiné todo… soy una idiota -, era lo que se repetía a cada instante, lo repitió mentalmente también hasta quedar dormida, deseando de corazón que la mañana nunca llegase y le evitase el tener que levantarse de la cama y afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Felizmente el día siguiente era domingo y no tendría que salir a ningún lugar. Las chicas estaban en plenos trámites y exámenes para ingresar a las universidades que habían elegido, solo faltaba el examen principal y luego serían estudiantes universitarias. Tomoyo se refugió bajo las mantas al despertarse, no tenía pensado poner un pie fuera de la cama, pero sabía que su madre se preocuparía, se suponía que ese día Sakura y ella iban a ir de compras y disfrutar su día libre, el examen final sería el jueves y tendrían los resultados el próximo fin de semana, pero nada de eso iba a suceder, de seguro en esos momentos estaría quedando en una cita con Shaoran o ayudando con la limpieza a su hermano. Sakura y ella irían a la misma universidad, pero estarían en diferentes áreas, Tomoyo estudiaría negocios internacionales para ayudar a su madre, mientras que Sakura se había decidido por estudiar arqueología como su padre, aunque detrás de eso tenía como propósito saber de culturas antiguas, viajar a distintos lugares y poder mejorar su magia. Si bien compartirían el primer año con los cursos básicos y en común, luego se separarían para formar sus grupos oficiales de estudio. Por otro lado, Shaoran Li no iba a llevar estudios universitarios porque su madre quería que se dedicase a pleno en mejorar su magia y ser el heredero de la familia, además provenía de una familia rica y su mayor propósito era poder dominar todas las artes mágicas para poder ser un digno sucesor de su madre. No obstante, Shaoran iba a permanecer en Japón, esto de debía a un permiso muy especial pedido a su madre para estar cerca de Sakura, a lo que la mujer accedió con la condición que fuese muy estricto y disciplinado con los maestros que ella considerara adecuado para él. ¿Pero que sucedería ahora? Era obvio que Sakura seguiría con sus planes, pero ¿Qué pasaría con su amistad? Tomoyo se sintió tonta al pensar en ello, después de lo que había hecho no podía preguntarse aquello.

La joven se dignó a levantarse de la cama, su madre la esperaba para desayunar en el comedor, pero cuando hubo cepillado su cabello y puesto un vestido sencillo para pasar el día tranquila en casa, una doncella llamó a la puerta de su habitación.

\- Puedes pasar…

\- Señorita, tiene usted una visita, su madre se encuentra con ella en estos momentos y me pidió que por favor no se apresurara, que tomase el tiempo para vestirse y luego bajar a desayunar.

\- ¿De quién se trata? ¿Puedes decírmelo por favor?

\- Es la señorita Kinomoto, dijo que ustedes saldrán de compras hoy. ¿Qué le digo señorita?

\- Yo… pues, dile que bajaré en un momento. Que desayunaremos las tres, si no te molesta Maki, por favor saca el pastel de queso que dejé en la nevera ayer en la mañana, era para esta ocasión si es que llegábamos a salir…

\- Por supuesto señorita – dijo la doncella y salió en esos instantes.

Tomoyo se sentó sobre la cama sin poder creer que Sakura estuviera en su casa después de lo sucedido. ¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño y ambas seguían siendo tan amigas como siempre?, ¿podría ocurrir eso?, ¿podría ser un milagro? No, lo sucedido había sido real, pero no comprendía porqué Sakura había ido como si nada hubiese sucedido, tenía que hablar y explicarle todo. Tomoyo corrió a su armario para buscar algo más decente que ponerse antes de bajar a verla, ambas debían charlar mucho aquella mañana y esta vez no cometería más errores ni sería impulsiva.

Continuará…


End file.
